


Caretaker

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind can see what the eyes cannot but somehow Akihito already knew better than everyone else. Because of course, Asami is the only thing that matters to every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Warning: OOC, Fast Paced, Wrong Grammar - my usual warnings :D
> 
> /hides

**7:54AM**

“Hmmmn…”

                The bed stirs as the body of a young man started to wake up. It was one of the peaceful mornings that the man accustomed to. Akihito has been feeling great while he stretches his arms upward waking his muscles up getting into inhaling the morning dusk to fully awaken his mind and body. He moved to his right side to feel the warmth of the cotton blanket being sure that the man whose it came from was now already taking his shower in their den. Akihito stood up not trying to cover his birthday suite as he opens the curtains letting the sun rays hit their carpeted floor. He then opened the windows to freshen up the atmosphere of their room. He was not really bothered if someone might see him because he perfectly knows that there were no other people two blocks from their home in any direction because the possessive bastard bought them all to ensure the security of his lover in an elite subdivision he owned. The penthouse in Tokyo was left due to the stubbornness of Akihito since the latter felt like it was a cage that was trying to catch his freedom. Being the _understanding_ lover, the crime lord agreed to all of Akihito’s whims as long as he will not sneak out every 5 minutes.

**8:06AM**

“You should’ve wakened me up so that I can scrub your back.” Akihito giggled when he saw the dripping wet Asami on the door of the bathroom.

                However, it was a smirk that answered Akihito. The young man gave his warmest smile as he closed the gap between them to plant a kiss on the crime lord’s lips. It was one of their morning routine. A morning kiss. No one knew who started it but they both couldn’t start their day without emptying the air in their lungs. The kiss lasted for almost two minutes and the moment Asami pulled away, Akihito murmured of disagreement.

“You’ll catch cold.” Asami said when his eyes glowed to the view Akihito was offering. Smiling, Akihito pecked another kiss before entering the shower room. Asami followed him through his eyes and went later to pick himself his own clothes.

**8:49AM**

“I thought you left?” A little shock when Akihito saw Asami sitting on the end of the dining table, scanning to his laptop for some feeds sipping his black coffee.

“Don’t want me here?” he teased instead answering.

“Well, if you’re staying that would be great.” He smiled again not trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He later went to sit across Asami digging to the food in front of him. He only saw Asami cooked a couple of times so he didn’t know where the food came from. There were no sign of the kitchen being used after all though he came to a conclusion of a home service. They also got a home service just like before because Asami doesn’t want Akihito to use his time all the time in maintaining or rather cleaning the house. It was one of the traits that Asami couldn’t take away from Akihito. If the young man felt like cleaning, he will do it despite of the presence of the crime lord in front of him.

“So what do you plan to do?” He asked.

“Stay home.” Asami answered short not removing his eyes from the blond. Akihito stopped all of the sudden not believing Asami wanting to stay home.

“What? I mean… why? Are you kind of sick or something?” Akihito went to Asami’s side to tap his forehead checking if he got a fever. But there’s none.

“The way you react seems like you doesn’t want me here…” He was not amused. The usual poker face was seen.

“Don’t you ever say that you bastard.” Akihito threatened which made Asami chuckle a little. Years of being together made Akihito realized that being away from Asami is like breathing without the air. He felt lifeless whenever they stay apart because of their circumstances. Akihito might still remained the hard headed brat Asami caught years ago, but he learned the hard way that he only cares for him, enough to bring the underworld or any other world he could think of if there is something may happen to him. Just like the last one. Asami nearly annihilated a clan for trying to use Akihito in bringing him down. The young man was forced to perform a task, under a heavy dosage of an unknown drug, where he will act as an abused user pointing all the blame to his crime to Asami. Of course Asami felt betrayed at first, but when he saw how Akihito moved like a puppet due to aftermath of the said drug, Asami initiated his team to clean the clan not letting a single life escape his wrath. It was also where Akihito broke down fearing all the lives around him. His only word back then was ‘Asami’ as if he entrusted his life to the crime lord and since then, Akihito’s world turned to spin around Asami only. The blond was healed though no one can really tell if he is really cured.

“Let’s enjoy this day then.” Akihito placed himself on Asami’s lap to taste once more the only thing he could have for breakfast.

**10:04AM**

                The young pale was in front of the massive television with some of his favorite snacks on hand when he heard the phone ring. Akihito looked back at the study room where Asami was currently buried but the ring lasted until Akihito picked it up.

“Kirishima-san.” Akihito greeted when he find out who the caller was.

“Akihito-kun. How’s your day?” _Odd question._ But Akihito answered him still.

“Quite fine I must say. Asami is staying for a change. And did you just call me only to ask me how’s my day?” It may sound irritated but Akihito was only curios. Asami was on the house but it was him that the secretary called.

“I….I know Akihito-kun. Just checking. I just called Asami myself but hearing that he is in his study for almost an hour now I can picture you quite bored at the moment.” The secretary explained.

                Of course he is. Asami may be home but he still felt lonely not being to spend it the way he wanted to be.

“Call me if something happen.”

“Oooookay.” And the call ended.

**12:08PM**

“AT LAST YOU CAME OUT! I thought I’m gonna pull you from that room.” Akihito blurted when finally Asami left his cave.

“Miss me kitten?” He teased and placed himself beside the pouting Akihito.

“And my hours got wasted not even getting the most of it.” Akihito leaned on Asami shoulder pushing himself on Asami. Asami then pushed Akihito a little just to fix his position so he could pull him closer to his chest. They stayed just like that for a while with occasionally placing some kisses on Akihito’s head and forehead. Akihito may use to the deep and watering kiss Asami could forever give him but the ones like on the head was something Akihito could live on. It was a combination of acknowledgement, respect and belonging and for both of them, it was perfect.

“Is something wrong Asami?” Akihito asked.

“Why? Is _something_ wrong Akihito?” He returned the question.

“Kirishima called and asked me something you could’ve asked.” He told.

“What did he asked?” His tone grew colder.

“He was asking how’s my day. How odd right?”

                But Asami did not move. Akihito felt his jaws moved. He can tell that Asami is pissed right now. However, after some breathes, a question broke the silence.

“What do you want for lunch?”

                And Akihito answered Sushi while his mouth watering.

**2:03PM**

                The pale blond fell asleep on Asami’s lap while the crime lord busied himself on paper works that was needed to be done. He typed the necessary documents that were really required for some transactions.

 

**5:05PM**

“Asami?” Akihito called when he felt the coldness on his body. He surveyed the living room where he fell asleep. The T.V was turned off and some papers were neatly placed on the table. He tried to look it up but the urge to Asami more overflowed. He brought his feet into action and went to search for man.

                Akihito went outside the house to see the sky starting to turn orange. _It’s going to be dark soon._ The subdivision was as quiet as before but Akihito can still hear faint voices of some kids quite far away playing in their own backyards. _Must be fun ._ He thought. Shivering, Akihito went back to search for man. When he got inside he saw Asami on the bar pouring himself some brandy.

“Akihito.” He greeted when he saw the young man hugging himself.

“I said you could have wakened me up.”

“I don’t want to disturb the sleeping candy, baby.”

“HA-HA. Funny Asami.” But opposite of his reaction, Akihito went closer to get the heat he needed to brush of the cold sensation he felt when he came out.

“Where have you been Asami?” Akihito whispered burying himself on the neck of the crime lord.

“In the study room as usual.”

“You weren’t there when I checked earlier.”

“You’re not looking hard. But now I can feel something hard.” Asami smirked as he saw the ever red face of Akihito.

“What are you dreaming of Akihito?” He whispered back getting the idea of the man having some dreams due to his moans earlier.

“Shut up. You weren’t interested enough.”

“How so.”

“You left me sleeping on the couch?” Raising an eyebrow when he looked at the golden orbs that is piercing through him.

                It was so amusing to the crime lord to see how fast Akihito change moods. It’s always fascinates him to see the different side of the blond each day they lived together and it is something he will never trade of. Not for any greed on the world that exist. And for the nth time, Asami placed a kiss on Akihito’s forehead.

 

 

**7:38PM**

“ASAMI! Will you just come out from that hole and let us spend the night together?” The blond shouted as he barged at the opening of the door. There he saw Asami once again buried in his own world.

“Jealous?” He teased.

“Oh shut up Asami. And yes! I am damn jealous because I can tell that you prefer this piece of metal than me!” The young man picked up the laptop up and threw it on the floor. Though it didn’t do anything at all because of the soft floor and the quality of the device.

“I am just finishing some things baby. And I could be all yours tonight.” Asami eyed him using his intimating golden eyes to seduce the young man.

“Oh that won’t work anymore Asami.” His anger hasn’t subdued.

                A sudden door bell startled Akihito. Giving a heavy sigh, Asami stood up and walked towards the opening to find out who it was.

“I’ll be right back.” Asami said and placed another kiss on his forehead.

                And by the time Asami passed him, tears flowed down from his eyes.

**8:16PM**

                Sobs were heard from the study room and when Kirishima stepped in, he could see a devastated Akihito. Sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and hiding his face from everyone. No one knew but the eyeglasses man knew what the boy is going through. The laptop that was thrown earlier was in front of him as if there was something Akihito not wanting to let go. Kirishima kneeled down to pick the device but he was stopped by Akihito. His hand was gripping the secretary’s hand, hard.

“You knew right?” Akihito asked between his weeps.

                A long silence was heard but Kirishima answered wholeheartedly.

“Yes.”

“Why you didn’t tell me!?” Akihito began rising his voice.

“WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?! NEH KIRISHIMA-SAN?!? HOW DARE YOU--- how dare you do this?” Akihito accused Kirishima but the last question was not for the man, it was for the man behind him looking straight through him in those golden eyes.

“Why did you leave me, bastard?” But the crime lord did not answer. Kirishima showed a pain expression but he remained to his composure.

“Akihito-kun, it is time for your dinner.” He said.

“Shut up Kirishima. I am talking to your boss.”

“Akihito-kun…”

“Your boss is just right behind you. SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU—”

“TAKABA AKIHITO!” Kirishima lost it and shouted to stop whatever Akihito will say.

“I respect him more than my life so please. Just do what I say.” He pleaded. His voice was pained but there was nothing he could do about it. He must remain to himself even though agony is eating his self away. He must stay strong for them to move on. He must stay to his words for them to live on. He must carry on his boss’ words for him to carry on.

“He’s dead right? Kirishima?” Akihito asked him with tears flowing down his face. His voice was hoarse from his previous weeping but he didn’t care. “He is dead but how come I can see him just right behind you Kirishima? How can I spend the day with him? How? We talked, we eat together, I hugged him earlier Kirishima. We kissed. Just how Kirishima…?”

                And that was it. His vision darkened fading into nothingness as he drifted into a void of oblivion.

**9:00PM**

“He is getting worst, Kei.” Suoh said as he pulled the blanket into Akihito’s body. They were on the master’s bedroom to let sure that the young man is asleep. Suoh was at the right timing when he sedated Akihito. The questions he threw were the only question he can never answer. It’s too painful for the man to know. It may break more loosened tips and they cannot risk that. Kirishima sighed feeling his energy sucked up by the situation. The words Asami – is – dead, who would have thought that those words will come to fit together but fate is really a cruel thing. It did. He is. Asami is dead. Three months of having no one to give his reports to be not something he could use to. But it already happened.

                The ambush was predicted but a tiny detail slipped from their hands or rather a tiny someone full of surprises, suddenly came across them that mashed up the plan of survival. Akihito having an episode from his previous attack found his way into Asami and of course it was Asami to the rescue. His body was not made of steel like of those superheroes and the bullets pierced through his body giving a shield to the frightened Akihito. Akihito bathed with the crime lord’s blood and as seconds passed by, Akihito started to make a protection from the situation. He shut his mind from the reality and his heart from the heartache. And that was where Akihito developed himself as a Schizophrenia patient.

**9:00AM –The next day.**

“Good morning Asami!” Akihito greeted the man beside him as he gives him the usual morning kiss.


	2. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know very well the nature of this fanfiction. I know what I said, I am just continuing it so I am not breaking my own words of not making another MCD.  
> This chapter holds the part of Kirishima since he was the Caretaker of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual warnings.
> 
> I updated the warnings above so read on your own risk. :)

“It was 8am Monday morning when the news broke about Takenaga Shige the Founder and the CEO of Take Industries, who has been allegedly involved with death of Sion's CEO, Asami Ryuichi, has been pulled out from his home at Tokyo Highlands when his family called the paramedics for being worriedly-sick about the said CEO. Our sources told us that Takenaga-san has been screaming and shouting on top of his lungs, telling everyone that he saw, yes Ichi-san, apparently he saw Asami Ryuichi which is really _disrespectful_ towards the late’s family. Asami Ryuichi died on a shootout for almost three months ago. And the news brought that Takenaga claimed to saw him last Saturday and started to lose his mind until today when his daughter, a 16 years old high school student called the hospital for his father treatment...”

 

“shima...”

 

“Kirishima!”

 

The man turned his attention unto his chief of security standing not far away from him. He was still rebooting his system that he cannot see clearly what Suoh’s face is making. _Worried? Tired? Relief._ No. _Kirishima did not know._ Kirishima turned off the television and faced his old time friend. He was about to make a joke out of Suoh's rigid face but he stopped when he realized he was sure serious on his feet.

 

“What brought you here?” The eye glasses man asked.

 

“Don’t use that tone to me, Kirishima.” Suoh defended. He rushed to the office when he saw the news regarding the man on T.V but it was not in his expectation that his friend will have calm reaction to that matter. It was then he figured it all out.

 

“What in the world are _you_ doing, Kirishima? He asked. He will not leave until he spills everything.

 

“Nothing.” He calmly answered.

 

“Nothing of this will end if you don’t answer me now.” Suoh was controlling his temper because any minute now the police might be on the entrance of the building with their warrant on their hands pointing all to Kirishima. Unless he knows it all, he can’t be any help to any of them.

 

“I did nothing. I was just releasing _some_ stress. That’s all.” The explanation was short but Suoh already understood it. _He did something._

 

“You know the consequences of it, right?”

 

“You’re worrying too much, Suoh. Nothing will happen, trust me on this.” Kirishima was then flipping the pages of the papers on his front. Being the CEO of Sion now made him face the duties he never thought he will be handling. Three months since he took over the company yet the feeling is still not right. He still seeks the presence of his previous boss. He misses being told what to do, specifically. He was too accustomed to stand before the Mahogany table than to sit on the leather chair and face the door waiting for his subordinates to report. He was supposedly the one doing the reports not the other way around. _“But I guess it will now only remain a memory until that day.”_

 

“What if…” The man started to question the ex-secretary but was cut off by.

 

“Don’t start with the what if’s. We used to do this, we made to do this. And we _will_ do this…

 

…They can’t touch us here, Suoh. No one. And all of those who dare…will suffer just like Take.”

 

\---

 

**_Two days later._ **

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Nowhere. I am just going to visit a friend.” The previous secretary simply answered.

 

Suoh was standing on the door of the master’s bedroom back on the house where Akihito is currently residing. The young lad was on the other room sleeping and while he is, Kirishima sneaked in and borrowed some of the things from his previous employer.

 

“A simple visit will not require you to dress up like that.” Suoh pinpointed. “If Akihito finds out…”

 

“He won’t. I’m just merely borrowing. I’ll give it back.”

 

“You’ll get caught.”

 

“No.”

 

The way Kirishima looked at Suoh reminded him of how big deal Asami’s death to all of them. A single shot changed their lives that he cannot remember how it is used to be. Now, the man standing in front of him,Kirishima, was nothing but a shell made of iron that he cannot see the emotions inside. He locked up himself dealing with all his internal affairs that his stress became very visible to his physique. He too. But he grasped himself when he is about to fall to the same pit Kirishima fell. If Kirishima turned out to be like this, then somebody must take charge because if not, maybe Asami Ryuichi will come back to life and smack the hell out of them. Especially the one who happened to show how broken they are, Takaba Akihito. The boy was the physical manifestation of what they felt and what they are dealing every single day since their boss passed on. Even outsiders not cannot help the poor boy that they let him do what he wanted as long as they can take care of him even if he doesn’t want to, or need to.

 

After all, to Akihito, Asami Ryuichi is still alive and fucking the life out of him.

 

“What is going on here?” A voice from Suoh’s back suddenly echoed making the two men stopped their conversation. Akihito was on his shirt that slightly revealed his shoulder while there was a pillow on his arm hugging it tightly using it for blocking the chill atmosphere. The other hand was on his eyes wiping them to wash away the sleepiness he was feeling.

 

“Akihito-kun.” Kirishima greeted trying to hide the suit on his hand to his back. “It was still late you should go back to bed.”

 

But what he answered made the situation worst. “Asami’s not there yet. Do you know where he is?” It was an innocent question given to his situation he was not even aware of.

 

“There was a sudden emergency and he asked us to pick up something for him.”

 

“His coat? And cologne? What does he needs his cologne for?”

 

_Smart kid._ Thought Suoh.

 

“Uhm, he was dealing with some unpleasant smell that he doesn’t want to bring here that’s why.”

 

Maybe that was convincing enough for the young lad making him retreat and started to walk back to his room.

 

Giving a heavy sigh, Suoh started to walk off also but he offered something to Kirishima before doing so. The latter said yes before leaving the room empty and lifeless once again.

 

_“Shall I give you a ride?”_

 

\---

 

“Gather the cleaners; we will need them in three hours.” Kirishima ordered as he walks in to the vacant warehouse. But it’ll not for long. His men were already inside circling a man on his knees, tied up with his nose bleeding. His men might have given him a welcome party already that when Kirishima made it to his front, he was already pleading for his life.

 

_“So nostalgic…”_ Kirishima cannot help but smirk when he felt what is like to be in this kind of situation for almost months. The situation where, he, on Asami’s side sharing the view of some people begging them to spare them, forgive them for the actions they did knew the consequences are. He cannot do what Asami can but he will give his all to please his dead master.

 

“You know why you’re here, Udo-san?” He asked.

 

“No…but please, let me go. I didn’t do anything to you! Let me go! Plea— ” He couldn’t even finish his own sentence because his answer were like a poison to everyone’s ears’ present at that warehouse. The men Kirishima and Suoh with were the loyal men Asami employed that not even once betrayed him. Well the others who did were _nowhere_ to be found now so Kirishima did not bother to contact them. It’s pointless to even call some people enjoying their swim in the Tokyo Bay.

 

Hearing the man denying his own sin made the men angry making them give something back to the already weak man. There were punches, kicks even iron bars. But not once they stopped even when Udo-san screamed his pain. His every own pain. It was not half of what they ended up when they find out that the man on the floor was one of the people who gave out their location to the enemy that they welcomed the ambush unprepared. Slightly unprepared. They were outnumbered that even with the best gun users among his men, someone from the other group managed to put a bullet on Asami while he was protecting the _lost_ Akihito.

 

By the time the men were done, Udo was already limp and was to go to the other side of the world. There were blood, teeth and even dislocated bones that Kirishima intensely looked into. But for him it was not enough. He wanted _give_ more. He wanted to offer more of what he can do.

 

“Plea—se…No more…ple—s” Another man was about to give him a jab but Kirishima stopped him. The superior moved around and with what he is holding, made Udo crawl out of the man’s sight.

 

 

Without saying anything, Kirishima leaned down and made a grip on the man’s neck. He then pinched his nose for Udo to open his mouth for breathing. Then later, his other hand brought the wrench and made it inside Udo’s mouth. When Kirishima felt the soft muscle that he wanted out, his grip on the tool tighten making Udo scream louder than before.

 

“Now for sure you won’t be making any more _noise._ ” Said the grinning Kirishima, before pulling the metal on his hand up, showing the piece of meat that was originally from Udo. The latter screamed and screamed until he cannot point out what hurts more. Was it his body? Muscles? His dislocated bones that was peeking outside? Or his mouth where his tongue has been pulled from? If Udo is looking for any help on that house, he will never find it because everyone on that room was at lost and was looking still at the right path to where they can find their own selves again.

 

The group just looked down watching the pitiful man tossed and tossed until he bleeds out of life. The screams were gone and once again the warehouse was silent, only the footsteps of those mourning ones were heard and the dead man was left for the cleaners to be wiped out from the face of the planet.

 

\---

Kirishima wanted to feel light since one of the burdens is now gone but it was the opposite of what he wants. He felt heavier than usual. The long ride back to his house was really different from the ride he took earlier and now that he had done it, he will carry it for the rest of his life.

 

\---

 

Akihito's days went on with or without Asami on his side. However, there are days where he would sit on the door on a dogeza form waiting patiently for the man to open it and greet him _'I'm back'_. Most days he will wait for hours together with the sun going down. He will just realize that he won’t be coming back later when he reaches the point of body pain. Extreme body pain where his mental stability comes forward covering the hopeful state of Akihito. His mental illness was not getting any better but under circumstances, he is responsive. He can have a normal conversation up to 10 minutes but after that, its chaos. There was even a time where Akihito almost hated Kirishima because every time the man visits him, 'Asami' on Akihito's view, won’t talk to him and won’t utter a single word. _He was just there standing watching them like they were on a movie scene._ And the person who can see the situation clearly was barely hanging. Kirishima cannot stand the painful eyes on Akihito that if he can only bring back the one they wanted the most, he will, even it cost his life.

 

\---

 

The stories he hears from Aki was more painful than being shot by a machine gun that the mere mention of Asami, being that, doing those, was already lethal. He was not in the position to judge Akihito but Kirishima already knows that Akihito is very well aware of the situation - that Asami's already dead, but he can understand it too well that his mentality made a defense mechanism pushing Akihito into believing that Asami is well and alive and was there every minute of his time.

 

* * *

 

 

To add some feels.

 

[Stay By Gavin Mikhail ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WvExoHB2hM)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last but the most heavier one. I already wrote it on a piece of paper and was just waiting to be typed. Maybe I'll be posting it next week? Maybe.
> 
> Feel free to criticize, review and comment. I will be accepting them wholeheartedly. XOXO!


	3. Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on your own risk.
> 
> Warning: Fast pace,cliche, CLICHE, this chapter screams CLICHEEEE but please bear with me and again READ ON YOUR OWN RISK.

_“I won't break down this way_

_I will hold on for one more day_

_If you'll help me make myself feel_

_Something so much more than this, something that's real_

_I'll live, I'll love, I'll carry on”_

\---

 

A perfect day it was yet Kirishima was feeling a bit not when he woke up this morning. The feelings on his guts were not likely to be the good he supposedly to have but it was set aside for him to be functional as always a leader should be. Starting a new day means the continuation of the routine he now has whether he liked it or not. Every day is as bad as months ago, he knew it but to him he must deal with it and make it the opposite for him and for the precious one.

 

\---

“Kirishima-san.”

 

“Hmmmn?” He was busy preparing the young lad's breakfast which he never missed to do. It became a monotonous thing which he did not mind at all, turned out to be the most relaxing moment he could ever have for. It may cause pain, going to pamper the alone man, but regardless it eases his heart. It calms him to be surrounded by the atmosphere of the house comparing to the foreign ones when he goes back to work. And now, to see the smiling Akihito is already enough to be in good mood for the rest of his day.

 

“What is it Akihito-kun?” He asked when the young lad did not answer him.

 

“Nothing.” And he smiles.

 

Confused, Kirishima placed the food in front of the pale blond without asking further. It may cause a trigger so he just let him be if he doesn’t want to, no one will be pushing him to tell but if he's willing, he makes sure that there is someone who will be listening.

 

With the final look, he bid his farewell as he head to his work. The arrangement for today's security was lessen since he doesn’t show any interest of going out. Five men were assigned to watch the young lad inside and out. It should be enough right?

 

_Yes. It should be._

 

“Kirishima-san!” Alone with his thoughts, the secretary was beyond surprise to see Akihito running towards him with the brightest smile he thought he will never see.

 

“Akihito-kun! What the—” He signaled two of the guards to grant them permission to apprehend the boy. “You shouldn’t be running outside like that.”

“It’s fine. I just want to thank you.”

 

“Akihito-kun?”

“I know I’ve becoming a burden but... I am very thankful that you still find time to visit me even though you have a tough time yourself.”

 

Kirishima for the second time around was out of words. He never expected an appreciation from the man since he knew he can never 'see' him. His mind was already barely keeping up and to be recognizing for his efforts, it was truly beyond any words.

 

“It was nothing Akihito-kun. I am just keeping a promise.” _A one sided promise._

 

Akihito gave out another smile and hurriedly went back to the house. The older man was left on the middle of the pathway not knowing what brought the kid to be that way. Unexpectedly, he never thought that there is someone who can appreciate him but now he knows that there is. Now, he can start his day with a smile on his self. A smile he thought he can never do again.

 

_It was a good day after all._

 

\---

 

_“But, god I miss you_

_So much it hurts sometimes_

_And, I can't bring us back to_

_All the days gone by”_

 

Akihito slowly walked back to 'his' room passing the long forgotten food. It was still half eaten but he already set it aside, losing his appetite to eat. His world turned gray that he can no longer know what color means, what is delicious means, and what life means. He was just a mere human now loathing for a presence of a man. But who is he kidding now?

 

“Asami.” He said when he finally locked the door. The room was now a simple as it could get. The same room, the same closet, the same hidden rooms but all empty. Literally. They removed the things that they assumed he could use to harm himself. But it was not the sharp things that cut deeply. It was the hallucination of the man standing in front of him that pains him the greatest. His tears were already dried out that he can no longer feel how it once comes out from his eyes. He was too broken now to mind it all. Akihito already stopped trying to fix himself because on what point? The person who would appreciate it the most already left him. _Dry and cold._

 

“Bear with me. Can you that Asami?” He asked. “For the last time?”

 

The golden eyed man who Akihito could only see said yes with the same baritone he uses on their daily conversations. Akihito smiled painfully as he knows that there was no one beside him. He was all alone on his feet in the middle of the room. Still, he believed in. Real or not; as long as it is Asami. As long as he is there.

 

_“Pretending I don't notice that you're gone...”_

 

\---

 

“We deeply sorry, Sir.” Gino, one of Akihito's guards bowed lower than his usual height to show his deepest apology. However it was futile, he already received a mouthful angry statements from his boss. Luckily he was big but if not, he would be on the floor aching on all parts of his body. Kirishima can do it but chose not to because it was not they need at the moment. They need brain work than any physical demonstration because as they speak, there are already a thousand of possibilities, and counting, that the current problem will get worst. Though Kirishima did not stop himself from showing how disappointed he was. Everyone in the room was utterly shock to hear the man in that manner. He was out of him poise which made Suoh took some action. Several minutes later, and the house was once again peaceful.

 

“How in the world it happened”? His tone was back to normal but they know any minute he could blow up again. No one wanted to look at the furious eyes however, they knew better to do it instead. The job they had was the least of their concerns if they made Kirishima angrier than his state.

 

“He—used the windows on the bathroom and jumped through the bushes on the back.”

 

_“Same old, same old. Same fucking old story but still Akihito managed to get away.”_ But then again he didn’t let it out since his face already says it all. Although after a couple of minutes and mouthful of deep breaths, Kirishina issued an order to look for Akihito with an ultimatum of one hour. He was already gone for most an hour and any minute now; he could encounter an event that they could all regret.

 

The others were out looking while half of the force remained to assist Kirishima. They were inspecting the whole house for possible clues that may lead them to the young lad to which why commit his action, someone could be waiting for the lad or something. _“Or something.”_ Kirishima doesn’t like the tiny bit of idea of Akihito leaving the house with his head already filled with unknown entities that he cannot even imagine of. However, when he was about to set his foot off the house, a number of men made a noise that made him look for himself. The person who is they looking for came in whole flesh. It was Akihito looking dirty as ever. He was wearing the same clothes he saw this morning which kind of rugged, plus a bag pack that seems he doesn’t want anyone touching.

 

“Kirishima-san...I'm very sorry. I didn’t mean to...” He explained with calmness. No panicking, hyperventilating, just normal like the way they talked earlier this morning. Akihito is definitely acting strange because he is too typical. And he is not anymore.

 

_“Should I lecture him?”_ But he did not instead. He was more on observing Akihito as he explains himself about his sudden jaunt. The last thing that he did not wanted Akihito to do is to trigger himself. It was their fault in the first place and concerning his condition, Akihito doesn’t need some lecturing. He was not there to do such thing. He was there for him. For him and their sanity.

 

\---

 

“Rest well Akihito-kun.” Kirishima bowed when he was satisfied to see Akihito gone to the door walking to the tub for his bath; because he really needs some. There was an awful smell which he cannot think of anything where is it coming from but it was there when Akihito showed up. He cannot ask him since there’s nothing to ask anymore. The bag was obviously off limits seeing the way he keeps it to his arms. It will be rude of him if he will go and made a big deal out of it searching to his possessions. If Akihito doesn’t want to, he will not force him. “I will see you later this evening again.” Said he before walking away but when he was already five steps away, Akihito stopped him and made him go back.

 

“What is it, Akihito-kun?”

 

“Thank you, Kirishima-san. Asami would also say it...” _If he's here with us._

 

Confusingly enough, the previous secretary did not know on how to respond to such sincere gratitude especially the one coming from Akihito. There was no fake smiles, hidden meanings, agendas; it was just pure sentiment from the kid. A rare one which he doesn’t know when he will can encounter again. The kind of world they currently in are full of lies and a one of a kind person like Akihito is nowhere to be found. Kirishima now deeply understood why his late boss will do everything for the sake of the young lad. He is too precious that doesn’t to be feed by the darkness and corruptness they work on every day. Akihito must remain the way he is today because he is the last piece of string they all holding to keep on going.

 

Stopping himself from being emotional, Kirishima smiled, which he doesn’t do much nowadays, and bowed one more time. This time it was Akihito who closed door bringing the older man to his feet to his way out of the house. It was the same feeling he felt this morning, a refreshing one that motivating him more to do his best.

 

Little did he know it was the last.

 

\---

_“But I will be with you_

_In all that you say and do_

_'Cause you are part of me_

_And I will always love you...”_

On the close door, Akihito slowly removed his clothes as he walks towards the bathroom. Clean white as ever, he commented. “But sorry it’ll get dirty though it will be the last time, right Asami?” Naked, he knelt on the cold floor not minding how hard they were, opening his bag; he pulled out something that was wrapped up by plastic and cloth _– carefully_. Akihito smiled having each layer removed. It was like a birthday present getting unwrapped. He giggled, he sings and he excitedly done it as if it was the best thing ever. He was thrilled that it all shows on his face. Even when after removing the last layer, a foul smell that gone through was not minded and he continued to do his silly act. Because why would he be choosy? In all times, who is he to be picky? How can he act like an important person that needs to be served in front of the person he wishes to see? A no one besides himself. Of course he was _just_ Akihito, the person who escaped his security tight home, car jacked a car from someone he just passed by to get himself to the place where all the Asami family who had gone to the other world, buried 6 meter to the ground, the same person who dug up a graveyard for only 35 minutes just to rip an arm of the person he misses like eternity. Yes, with so much love, Akihito ripped Asami's arm took it home and now he was taking a bath with it on his hand. He was washing himself thoroughly as if Asami is there in the corner watching him, waiting him to be finish. He was taking his time, cleaning all his corners which he’s doing with the extra flesh on his grip. He did not mind how morbid it was and how gruesome, all that matter is he is with Asami right now. He was holding him hand in hand under the shower just like they used to. His mind can only see the arm of the latter in a perfect shape and color travelling all over his body not facing the reality of the decaying meat, exposed bone and unidentified color all over. He was happy as he can get. The happiest in months! Akihito was chuckling, laughing by himself and in perfect mood.

 

And no one will be bothering him.

 

The bath took an hour however when he stepped out, it seems like Akihito forgot the concept of towel and clothes. He walked to the room, naked and dripping wet...while not letting go of Asami's hand. He was hugging it like it will disappear from his grasp. The bed was not minded if it got wet when he placed himself on the edge placing Asami on his lap. He got himself a white cloth and arranged it for him to use it as a blindfold. When he was contented, he carefully wrapped it on himself shutting his eyes from the light his surrounding offers. His eyes that bares the sin of seeing the alive Asami. He knew it deep inside him that the man can no longer be with him but he cannot help himself but see him – in all possible ways.

 

“Asami…”

 

On his right hand, he was holding a red cutter that he got from the car he borrowed earlier. With only his sense of touch, Akihito slides the sharp blade from his wrist while calling Asami’s name slowly. He was playing the sharpness on his skin like it was a feather he’s holding in. “Asami…” He called one last time when the point of the blade pierced on his wrist, deep enough for him to produce a sound of pain while letting the warm blood flow out into his arm. Akihito lifted the wounded up liking how he bleeds, his face shows the pleasure of hurting himself like he was making love with the crime lord. Not yet satisfied, the blade that was on his flesh was carefully pulled down ripping his pale complexion. The sound of the tearing skin was audible but it was replaced by the moans of the young lad as he really gets into it. He was cutting from his wrist to his elbow on a vertical wound that exposed his own flesh, red as the brightest red out there. “A..sami…hhmmm…” The feeling of pain was nowhere now at the moment that Akihito admired his creation through his blindfold. With the amount of blood that came out made Akihito weak that he landed himself on the rest of the bed but not putting down his arm. It was on air letting it bleed the life out of him. It was Asami’s name he was calling, faint but still calling. The severed arm on his lap was no longer there and was placed on his chest instead clasping it with his free hand. Akihito was not letting it go like it was his ticket to oblivion. It was red and white that combined the bed. The white sheets being soaked by the scarlet blood of everyone’s treasure.

 

Akihito’s last piece of strength was his one last movement, moving on his side just like the way he was conceived. A fetal position where he enclosed Asami’s part with the remaining warmth of his body. A position to where he started to live and he will be ending his life the same way but not with the touch of his mother – it will be the cold remnants of his beloved, Asami Ryuichi.

 

\---

 

_Dead on arrival._ The words that made the now sole heir of Sion Corporation, Kirishima, brought down to his knees not caring about the eyes of many as he now realize that this day was the worst day after all.

 

* * *

 

The lyrics were from this song: [Days Gone By by Gavin Mikhail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JScdgMdQBk)

(This song is such a heartbreak but please listen to it coz it's good.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take all the blame. :'(
> 
> This will be the last one.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP WITH ME TILL THE END EVEN IF THIS IS SOOOO TWISTED IN ALL MANNER.
> 
> XOXO Guys!

**Author's Note:**

> *Schizophrenia – a severe mental disorder associated with brain abnormalities and typically evidenced by disorganized speech and behavior, delusions and hallucinations.  
> *And Yes the responsive Asami from 7:54AM to 7:38PM was all hallucinations of Akihito. Nothing was real. But of course to Akihito it was effin real. *cries*  
> *9:00AM –The next day. – Like a reset button for Akihito where he can spend the day with Asami again.  
> *The title ‘Caretaker’ was chosen because of Kirishima. I felt that somehow he suddenly became into one due to Akihito’s condition and all of Asami’s business.  
> *I am not a fan of major character death but somehow this fan fiction came into life while I am washing the dishes. Blame those plates. LOL  
> *I said I am not a fan of major character death genre yet… I always find myself reading and crying over some titles. *cries*


End file.
